Over and Over
by HamanoAiko
Summary: ... by Three Days Grace. A songfic, pre-fax becoming a couple. Fang is bored, and decides to play guitar. Max walks in, and listens. *I'm not good at summaries. It's not as bad as it sounds. I hope.*


**So, this is before all that lovey dovey smutty stuff in MAX. But it's about that time period.**

* * *

I sat on the couch at Dr. M's house, tuning the old guitar she had sitting around, that her ex-husband had left. I started playing a random song I had learned off YouTube. The weird thing was, it pretty much summed up my feelings for Max.

I heard footsteps walking downstairs. Looking up from the guitar, I muttered, "You can't even think of the devil, huh?" She looked at me like I had just said, "The voices tell me I should eat you. 'Cause they say you taste like skittles."

"'Sup?" she asked, plopping down on the couch next to me. I smiled to myself, and started singing the lyrics.

* * *

"_I feel it everyday, it's all the same._

_It brings me down but I'm no one to blame._

_I've tried everything to get away._

_So here I go again,_

___Chasing you down again,_

___Why do I do this_?"

_

* * *

_

I stopped, and she rolled her eyes at me. "Keep going!" she muttered. I sighed, and continued, even though she'd probably smack me in 2.5 seconds.

* * *

"_Over and over, over and over; I fall for you._

_ Over and over, over and over; I try not to_." 

* * *

I looked up at her, not stopping the guitar line. She smiled softly.

* * *

"_It feels like everyday stays the same._

_It's dragging me down. And I can't pull away._

_So here I go again; Chasing you down again._

_Why do I do this?_

_Over and over, over and over; I fall for you._

_Over and over, over and over; I try not to._

_Over and over, over and over; __You make me fall for you._

_Over and over, over and over; You don't even try_." 

* * *

She continued to watch me, and I felt a tad uncomfortable. I mean, the only times I had every sang, in my life, were those times to annoy Nudge, or singing The Song That Never Ends in my head to get Angel out of it. It was . . . great, to tell you the truth.

* * *

"_So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head._

_I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead._

_I know what's best for me, but I want you instead._

_I'll keep on wasting all my time._

_Over and over, over and over; I fall for you._

_Over and over, over and over; I try not to._

_Over and over, over and over; You make me fall for you._

_Over and over, over and over; You don't even try to_."

* * *

I finished slowly, and set the guitar down. Max looked close to tears, and I smiled to myself.

"That's . . . um . . . a good song." I chuckled softly, and nodded.

"That's why I looked it up and learned it." I replied softly, setting the guitar down.

There was an awkward silence, and finally I broke it.

"Max?" She looked up, her brown eyes glistening.

"Yeah?" she muttered softly.

"I know you're probably debating on running away, but before you do-"

**BOOM**.

I sighed, covering my face with my palm.

"What the *insert swear word of choice here* was that!?" Max yelled.

"AWESOME, MAN!" I heard Gazzy shout, and I instantly knew what _that_ was.

**(A/N: see, if this was post-MAX, this would be the time when Fang says, "Crap, left the flame-thrower out again." But it's not. So I won't. ;])**

Iggy walked in a few minutes later, covered in a sheet of dust. Max had hurried outside, trying to check on what had taken how much damage.

"Nice timing. Idiot." I muttered under my breath.

"What?" Iggy asked, sounding annoyed, and I sighed, shaking my head.

"Nevermind."

FIN.

* * *

**Love that song, don't you? Well, at least, I hope you do.**

**It looks choppy! *sadness* I tried to do a bunch of stuff to make it look better, but FanFiction was apparently failing today. Ah, well.**

**Anyway... this was mostly something to throw out there and give you guys something, since I've been on an unplanned, and pretty much an unannounced-until-a-few-weeks-ago hiatus. Hope you guys liked it! Don't forget to poke the review button! You know you want to!**

**Reviews are like Diet Coke and M&Ms. M&Ms make me want to write, for some odd reason, and Diet Coke fuels my madness. So, review away!**


End file.
